Sister Complex
by Little Miss Kairi
Summary: They were siblings. So having those type of feelings for each other was wrong. Just wrong. . .So why did it feel so right? (Discontinued. Will be Rewritten.)
1. Where It all Started

I decided to write this story after I had gotten the idea. I can't exactly remember how I got the idea, but I just wanted to write this. I wanted to start writing it after I finished my NaruHina story Amnesia, but I couldn't help it...This story idea go the best of me.

As you see on my profile, SasuSaku is my favorite Naruto pair, probably me favorite anime pair. But I always had this thing where I like to read very soft, delicate and sad but then hapy stories of them. Maybe it's just me, I dunno.

Updates for this story will most likely be slow until I finish my "_Amnesia_" fanfic. Which will most likely be finished in two or three chapters I predict.

Welp,I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where It All Started**

Sakura sighed heavily as she waited with her nurse under the shelter of the umbrella in the rain. She held on to her nurse's hand and watched the rain pitter patter on the ground, making big water puddles. She wanted to go splash in the rain. It was always fun, but she new her nurse would say she would get wet and sick. She didn't mind getting wet, and she was wearing a rain coat anyway. _Pooh! _She could never have any fun around here.

She just wanted to play or at least go back inside. But she knew today was a big day. Her father wanted her to meet someone very important. He said this woman would be her new mother. The whole idea excited the little girl. She was going to have a new mother! The thought of it made her smile warmly. Her new mother and her were going to be bestest friends! She was going to make sure of it.

But what if she didn't like her? Or worse, what if Sakura didn't like _her? _She always had a tendency of thinking bad thoughts after good ones. But this was really something she had to think about. Well. . .She supposed if she didn't like her new mother, she'd have to get rid of her. But if she did like her new mother and it was just that her new mother didn't like her then she wouldn't know what to do! No, no,no, she would make her like her!

Well, that was settled. She really hoped it would work out. Her last mother died when she was just a baby. Her nurse told her that she had gotten very sick and passed away. She wondered why adults say "pass away" when they could simply say they died. Plus, her mother was in a better place. Heaven. Maybe one day she'd meet her real mother in heaven.

Though, at the moment she wanted to stay and experience what it was like to have a real mother. All she had was the her nurse for these six years of her life. There were other servants that worked in the house too, but they always had to work. And she had no one to play with. Her father only came around on the weekends and around midnight. But when he was around he was the greatest father ever!

Now, all she needed was that mother to come so the family would be complete. And then her and her new mother could play and talk and do whatever mother and daughters would do! She wouldn't have to feel so lonely anymore.

"They're here." Her nurse told her and pointed to the limousine driving up. Sakura squealed in excitement. She stood up straight with her chin held high. She was a cute little girl and always showed her pride and charm. Most people would think this was a sign of her being spoiled. And in all honesty, she was indeed spoiled. She was used to having everything and anything her way.

The only person she even _allowed_ to boss her around was her nurse and father. No one else. But she supposed she'd have to let her new mother tell her what to do. It wouldn't be a big deal, she guessed.

The chauffeur came out of the car and opened the door for his master. Out came her father. He had a lanky figure and he looked to be about in his early thirties with a handsome face. His hair appeared to be a dark pink, almost burgundy, with signs of black in it. He had the most charming smile as he looked down at Sakura. His gold eyes reflected the love he felt for his daughter.

"Papa!" She screamed happily and ran into his arms.

He swooped her up and hugged her. He spun her around and chuckled. "Hey, my little blossom." He set her down and ruffled her hair in a kind gesture. Sakura smiled brightly at him. She was always happy to see her father. She loved him so much. It was too bad they never got to spend enough time with each other.

Her eyes shifted over to the limousine again when she saw someones legs peeping out. Then out came a woman in a beautiful kimono, but it wasn't as beautiful as she was. She was shorter than her father, but taller than six year old Sakura by a long mile. She had dark eyes and dark long hair. Her face was so calm and almost serious looking.

Sakura felt nervous all of a sudden and held on to her father's hand. Was this woman to be her new mother? She wasn't too sure about this anymore. She looked so...serious. Sakura hid behind her father's leg. She wanted the woman to go away. She made her feel very nervous.

Her father tried coaxing her out to meet the woman, but she refused holding on to him tighter. To her surprise the woman came over and crouched down in front of her. And she smiled. Sakura would have never imagined she could smile. But when she did, it was such a warm and pretty smile. It looked so natural on her face."Hi, I'm Mikoto. What's your name?" She asked in a sweet melody like voice.

Sakura was now shy instead of scared. She was so beautiful. She let go of her father's leg and gave her best smile."I'm Sakura." She replied, bashfully. She looked down but glance back up at Mikoto's gorgeous face. She hoped to grow up just as beautiful as her one day.

"What a wonderful name." Mikoto told her sweetly. Hearing the woman say that, Sakura beamed at her. She was very proud of her name. She was thankful that her parents came up with such a fitting name. After all, she had beautiful pink hair.

"Thank you." Sakura replied, proudly. She no longer felt insecure around this woman, or should she say, her mother to be. She accepted Mikoto right there, at that moment. And she could tell in Mikoto's eyes, that she had accepted Sakura as well.

"Will you let me be your new mother?" She asked as if it was a real question. She clapped her hands together and bowed her head."Please!" She begged.

Sakura laughed lightly, she was so silly! Of course she could be her new mother! "Yes, yes, but can I call you mommy? I never had a mommy before." Well, she never had a anything that had to do with mother before. But she saw how the other kids called their parents mommy all the time.

"Why of course." Mikoto told her with mirth, she found this child so endearing. She gave Sakura a hug and Sakura hugged her back with a grin spread across her face. She had never been so happy before! This was going to be so awesome!

When Mikoto pulled back, Sakura asked,"Can I also be the flower girl?" At this, all of the adults laughed. What was so funny? She had found this question very serious. Was she to be the flower girl or not? She needed to know, so she could pick out the perfect dress.

Mikoto then nodded at her, answering the young girl's question. At that moment Sakura was even more happy, but then her emerald eyes caught someone coming out of the limousine. She frowned slightly when she saw two boys. They both looked like Mikoto with the dark eyes and hair.

"Who are you guys?" Her question was directed towards the younger boy, because he wouldn't take his eyes off her. He seemed to be just starring at her only, like he was deep in thought or dreamland.

She was a little angry at them. How dare they mess up her meeting with her new mother by showing up. It wasn't that Sakura didn't like boys. She played with boys and girls equally, it was just that she knew for a fact boys were noisy and messy. And if they did something stupid, so help her! This was supposed to be a perfect moment.

Though, Sakura failed to see that they had came with Mikoto and her father. So the boys didn't answer, they seemed to be confused, like she was already supposed to know."Oh, Sakura dear. These two are Itachi and Sasuke." Her father introduced them, pushing them forward to meet her. Sakura gave him the so-what's your-point look. "They are Mikoto's sons."

Sakura gasped. They were her sons! Her father never mentioned that she had sons! This was going to be awful! She just knew it was going to be awful! They were going to start living with them. They were going to make big messes and always be loud. They were going to ruin everything!

Sakura wasn't one for dramatics, but at this moment she felt like fainting."You're kidding me, right?" She didn't even try to hide her displeasure. She crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not." He sighed. He crouched down in front of her and whispered."Don't be like this, Sakura. I know you weren't expecting this, but please accept them. They'll be your brothers soon." Sakura's eyes lit up. She never had siblings before. She uncrossed her arms, she was listening. And her father continued, seeing how she started to like the idea."And you'll be able to play with them and teach them the ropes around the house."

"Okay!" Sakura grinned, it was settled. The two boys were now her brother. She walked away from her father and over to them. When she stepped in front of them, Sasuke seemed to blush a little and Itachi smiled.

"Thank you for letting us be a part of your family." Itachi told her politely, he was taller than her and Sasuke and obvious older. And he had manners! She had a feeling she would really like him! Not to mention he was handsome. She blushed slightly and nodded. Then she looked towards Sasuke, expectantly. The boy looked down when her eyes met his."Come on, Sasuke. Thank her." Itachi urged him.

Sasuke shook his head, and Itachi sighed."Why should I thank her. It's not like she decides anything anyway. She's just a spoiled brat." Itachi gave Sasuke this "apologize now" look, her father and Mikoto simply sighed. Sakura on the other hand was boiling with rage. What did that little numbskull call her?! And here she was thinking he was cute as well! He was not cute he was a jerk!

"What? I'm not apologizing for speaking the truth." He looked up at her, right in the eyes. Sakura's face twitched a bit, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep this smile up much longer."And I will not be your brother!"

Sakura bit down on her lip and started pulling his cheeks. This shocked everyone, except her nurse."Apologize!" She demanded him."I am your sister to be! You will apologize!"

"No!" Sasuke told her, trying to stop her from hurting his cheeks. "And you will not be my sister!"

Sakura growled lowly. No one had ever told her 'no' before. And the first person who did was some punk boy! How dare he!"Apologize!"

"No!"

"Apologize!"

"No!"

"Stop it you two!" The two parents yelled, pulling them apart. Sakura glared at Sasuke, but he just smiled at her. It was a happy smile. What was he so happy about?

"I can not deal with him." She said, matter-of-factly.

Sasuke just grinned even wider and rubbed his cheeks. He actually looked like a cute little innocent boy when he smiled. But she knew he was a wolf in sheep's clothing."That's too bad. Because we're going to be living with each other. For a very long time." He said this so slowly, almost evilly.

Sakura blinked. He was right. She was going to have to deal with him. . . . forever? No. She did not like this. But telling by Sasuke's face, he was overjoyed by the idea. So, Sakura did the one thing she did whenever she was unhappy.

She screamed. This was only the beginning. She was going to have to accept Sasuke as her brother. But he would never accept her as his sister. And she would soon figure out why.

* * *

Alright that's the end of chapter one. And yes, I changed Kizashi's appearance for this story. And if you search up the title for this story, you'll know what it's about I'm sure.

Also, I want this story to be in their teen years. But do you guys want more them as children too? Tell me, 'kay?

So tell me what you think, and all that other stuff. Leave a review below and let me know!

Follow, favorite, and all that good stuff.

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	2. Boys Are Weird

I was at first planning to make this a chapter in their teen years. But I decided to wait. The main parts of the story do go on in their teens, but I decided to wait. I will show how their relationship grows from the beginning to their teen years. But it will only be a few chapters in their childhood.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boys Are Weird**

Sakura woke up to a crashing noise down the stairs. Her eyes snapped open and she sighed. She was a light sleeper, and she ever since the Uchiha's moved in she hadn't been able to get a decent days worth of sleep. Don't get her wrong, they weren't annoying, well Sasuke was. He was very annoying. But the the time they've been staying with her and her father, Sakura learned a lot about them.

They weren't from a wealthy family. But a majority of their family worked with police department. It surprised Sakura that they weren't wealthy like her and her father. They were poor compared to them. In fact before Mikoto met her father they were quite poor indeed. Well, poor to Sakura's standards. Though, they did have manners, even that snub nosed jerk Sasuke.

Though, Sakura and her father were very rich. Her father, Kizashi, owned a hospital. It was a big hospital and her father saved millions of lives. It was the Haruno's hospital than ran through the family for years and years. They did good work for the people.

And Sakura had recently figured out that Mikoto was medical patient at her father's hospital. That's how the two met in the first place. When she first heard this news she was scared for two reasons. One: What if Mikoto died? And two: What if she really didn't love her father, and was marrying him just to be able to afford the treatment?

Sakura was put at ease when she realized the truth. Mikoto didn't have a sickness that could kill her at all. It was some kind of breathing illness, she didn't remember the name. Anyway, Mikoto wasn't too sick, she was weak though. But her father said she would be just fine as long as she got her treatment and didn't over work herself.

And everyday her father would check on Mikoto and they'd do lovey dovey things that made her sick. It was gross, but it reassured her that they eally loved each other, especially the way they look at each other. It was nice, that's how it was supposed to be.

And Mikoto was so much fun to be around. She was so kind and sweet. She made Sakura laugh and was affectionate with the girl. She really treated her equally to Itachi and Sasuke and that mad her feel so happy. She loved Mikoto so, she didn't know what to do without her.

Itachi was cool too, he was nice and considerate. He treated Sakura just like a little sister. He was the big brother that she always wanted. He was just so cool. She was glad to have him in the house. He was very resourceful too. He helped her with homework and he didn't make big messes. But if he did, he'd clean it up after himself. And she swore that he must know everything.

And Sasuke. Oh boy Sasuke. She honestly didn't know what to think of him. She wanted to say she really didn't like him, but she also wanted to say he wasn't that bad. He was so weird! Sometimes he was mean and a complete jerk. And then the next moment he'd do something nice to make it up to her. She often found herself quarreling with him. But she was used to it now.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She went out of her room and sleepily went down stairs where she found Sasuke crouching over broken glass. He was hurriedly trying to pick up the pieces before somebody noticed.

She didn't say anything and squinted at the glass. She recognized it to be a vase. It was a vase that her father bought when he was out of the country."Ooooh, you are in so much trouble." She glared at him."Wait till I tell Papa on you!"

Sasuke hadn't noticed her before, so he looked at her in panic."You better not!" He warned her.

She simply smirked,"Oh please. I do what I want, when I want, how I want." She placed her hands on her hips.

Sasuke puffed his cheeks and looked down at the broken glass,"Than I'll just tell Kizashi _you_ did it." He glared at her.

His retort wiped the smug look right off her face. Her father wouldn't believe this boy over his own daughter. Would he? Then again Sasuke was his soon to be son! "You wouldn't dare." She glowerd at him.

Now it was Sasuke's turned to smirk,"Help me clean it up and I won't." His smirk morphed into a smile. Sakura knew Sasuke was a truly mischievous little boy. But She simply huffed and came over to help him clean it up. She never knew how always got the upper hand on her. He was really smart, surprisingly.

As they cleaned up the mess, Sakura's hand would sometimes brush against Sasuke's. She'd feel this little shock, but didn't react to it. Sasuke on the other hand looked as if he was trying to touch her. He even had this pink color in his cheeks. Sakura only thought one thing about this, _Boys are so weird_.

After they gathered all the pieces, Sasuke left to go get something to put it in. He shortly returned with a beautiful, but small quilt. Sakura was shocked that he would want to use such a item, and Sasuke already started putting the glass pieces on it.

"How could you use a silk homemade quilt?" And it was a pink quilt too. Pink was one of Sakura's favorite colors.

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. How did she know the quilt was silk. He sure didn't know. Sasuke shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. And to him, it really wasn't."It's not my fault you guys don't have any plastic bags around."

"Of course not. Why in the word would we reserve plastic bags?" Sakura asked, truly curious. They had never saved plastic bags in the house. She never found a use for them. Sakura then decided to help him put the glass on the quilt, there was no use arguing with this boy. And the servants might stumble upon them anytime now.

Sasuke shook his head as they finished,"You're hopeless."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Good."

Sakura huffed and watched as he tied the quilt."Now what?" She looked at him expectantly as they stood up.

"Now, we get rid of the evidence." Sasuke told her,"You know any good place to dump it?"

Sakura blinked. Of course she didn't! She never had to hide anything before, because she never got in trouble. So how dare he ask such an absurd question-"There's the pond." She blurted out. She wasn't quite thinking right.

"Perfect, I'll dump it there later." Sasuke smiled at her. He really did have such a cute smile. It almost made her forget how much of a jerk he was. Maybe he wasn't reall that bad maybe-"See you at breakfast, spoiled brat!" Oh, there it was.

"Don't call me that, numbskull!"

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. Sasuke of course kept annoying her to no end. But Itachi was also there to hang out with her. And every time sasuke saw them together he would try to bring Itachi away. And they would end up fighting over him. Sometimes she thought that this fighting wasn't normal, but her father told her that it was natural for siblings to fight.

So now Sakura was just trying to relax with her mother, Mikoto. She was laying on her belly on Mikoto's bed, drawing pictures with her art kit. That's right, an art kit, not a box of crayons. She was currently drawing their family. She even draw Sasuke, but with an evil face. Mikoto was sitting next to her and watched her draw, while Itachi was sitting at her desk, doing his homework.

Sakura sighed. Why did Sasuke hate her? Why didn't he want her to be his sister? She didn't hate him. And she wanted him to be her brother."Mommy?" She sighed again.

"Yes, dear?" Mikoto answered, looking at her drawing. It was quite peculiar, especially the drawing of Sasuke.

"Why are boys mean to girls sometimes?"

Mikoto looked at her,"What do you mean?"

"You see, Mommy...I know this boy...At school! That's right, at school. anyway, I want to be friends with him, but he's always mean to me!" She huffed, frustrated."Then later he doesn't something nice. And then goes back to being mean! It's the same routine. And I wanna know why."

Itachi stopped his homework to listen to the rest of the conversation. He knew who the boy was. It was kind of obvious to him, considering he hung around them all the time. Mikoto didn't know who the boy was, but she still understood why the boy treated her this way.

"Maybe it's because he likes you." Mikoto suggested with a smile.

"Say what now?" Sakura stood up and looked at he."If he likes me, then why is he so mean to me?"

"Well, sometimes boys, and people, don't know how to express themselves. And he probably never had those feelings before, so he's scared. That's why he's mean to you, but he doesn't want to hurt you either, so he's nice sometimes."

Sakura blinked, that was too deep for her...Wait that meant that Sasuke liked her? She jumped off the bed,"Where's Sasuke?" She asked, Itachi.

"He said something about going to the pond." Itachi told her, with a kind smile.

She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sakura quickly headed out for the pond. She only went there sometimes, like when she was bored. It was a small muddy pond, so she didn't play there to often.

When Sakura made it to the pond, she found Sasuke pushing the balled up pink quilt into it with a stick. She walked up and stood beside him."That's the last we'll see of that." She mumbled.

"And good riddance." Sasuke smirked and turned to her. His hands were covered in mud and his face had a little dirt splotched onto it. Sakura grimaced seeing the mud on him, she took a step back for the safety of her own clothes. This was one of her favorite dresses.

Then she smiled brightly and mischievous at him,"I know that you like me." She told him smugly.

In response Sasuke's eyes widened, like he had been caught. His face went red, so red, it was the shade of a tomato."Y-you do?" He tried to play it cool, but he sounded nervous.

"Yep!" Sakura laughed, pleasantly."And I like you too."

Just when he though his face couldn't get any redder, it did."Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do. You never had a sister before. So you don't know how to treat me." The color in Sasuke's face slowly faded. She still didn't get it. He thought he should feel relieve but he was angry at her for being so dense."I never had a brother before either. So we can work through this together!"

Sasuke's face went red again, but for an entirely different reason."You are _not_ my sister!" He stomped toward her."And I am _not _your brother." Then he pushed her down.

Sakura fell on her back onto the edge of the pond, which was just as muddy. She sat up and looked at her muddy hands. He dress was a mess, and she felt the mud in her hair as well. Instead of screaming like usual, she starred at Sasuke with sad eyes. And he was taken back by this response. How could he? Her lip quivered and she sniffled, and then she found herself crying.

Sasuke watched her, but snapped out of his daze. He tried to help her but she brushed him off and ran into the direction of home. She would never forgive him, how dare he.

When she made it indoors, Mikoto was downstairs with Itachi. They both turned to her with concern in their eyes."What happened, Sakura?" Mikoto asked, but Sakura just ran into her arms and sobbed. All Mikoto could do was hold her, before she took her upstairs to bathe.

After her bath, Sakura swore she would never talk to Sasuke again. He was a jerk and she didn't care about him...So why was she so sad? It wasn't really the fact that Sasuke ruined her dress. It was because she felt like he rejected her. And she wanted more than anything to be a good sister to him. Why did he have to be so difficult?

At the dinner table, Sakura didn't say a word. She barely listened to the conversations taking place, but she did notice the empty seat where Sasuke was supposed to be. after dinner she went straight to her room.

Though Sasuke had just exited it, she glared daggers at him. He wasn't suppose to be in there."Hey!" She yelled at him. He quickly looked at her and blushed before running off. She's have to get him back later. Right now she was too tired.

Sakura walked into her quarters and looked around to make sure that Sasuke didn't break anything. Instead she found everything was in it's natural place. So she shrugged and plopped on her bed. That's when she noticed the flower,in a glass cup beside her bed. It was actually a brach with flowers on it. Sakura blossoms, to be precise.

She sat up and looked at it carefully. It was never there before. Then she saw the little pink card next to it. She picked it up and read it. Sakura was a very smart girl, her nurse had taught her to read when she was five.

She scanned the handwriting. It looked a lot like... Sasuke's. The card read:

_Dear, Sakura_

_I'm Sorry._

_P.S. I am still not your brother, Spoiled Brat. You have more than hundred dresses in you closet._

Sakura blinked. It was true she had a hundred dresses exactly in her closet. But how would Sasuke know that? Was he going through her stuff? And how dare he call her a spoiled brat! That dumb numbskull. You don't call people names when you apologized.

Still, he wasn't so bad. She couldn't help the smile that broke onto her face. The door peeped open and she saw Sasuke starring at her."Come in." She told him, grinning.

the boy stepped inside and she walked over to him."I forgive you." She told him, softly. She really did forgive him. If they were going to be arguing everyday of the week thank she couldn't get too mad at this little thing.

"You better have." Sasuke sighed, relieved. And then Sakura leaned over and kissed his cheek. She didn't know why she did it, she just felt like it was the right thing to do. And she liked the way it felt.

Sasuke's face went red, just like it did at the pond. He half liked it, half not. He was still a boy after all,"Ewww! You're sick!" He dashed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura only laughed and found herself blushing too. She guessed, he didn't like it. But she did, it was...nice. It made her feel warm and happy. She giggled and sat down. _Boys are weird._ She thought to herself. Wait! Now she knew how to beat him! Kisses!

* * *

Yay! What a cute chapter. Lol, Sasuke better watch out for Cooties XD

I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Leave a review below and let me know!

Little Miss Kairi Out!~


	3. The Trouble Wedding Part One

I apologize that I came so late with this chapter. But to be fair I did so updates would b slow until I finish my '_Amnesia' _fanfiction. Which I finished! Woohoo! My first chapter fanfiction is completed. Now, I'm going to focus more on this one, but I am starting on another NaruHina soon that will connect to my next SasuSaku.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Trouble Wedding Part One**

"Finally, my big day is here!" Sakura squealed and spun in a circle. She was delighted! She was just so happy, _overjoyed_! How could she not be? It was finally her special day. She was going to be a flowergirl!

She had been waiting for this day ever since her father announced his engagement. And she had to wait so long! It was especially hard when she had to adjust to living with the Uchiha's. But it really wasn't that hard after the time passed by. Even Sasuke became a little easier to deal with. He was still a jerk, but he could be nice sometimes. He was a pretty cool kid. She just decided to deal with it.

He was still obviously hard to figure out. She still couldn't help but wonder why he was so cold. And honestly he was mature for kid, even she noticed. She knew he had gone through something tragic.

Sasuke was in the room with her rolled his eyes. He was the ring bearer and he hated it. It wasn't that he was against his mother remarrying. He was happy as long as his mother was and so was Itachi. And Kizashi wasn't that bad anyway. The problem was that he really didn't want to participate in the wedding. It was going to take forever and he had to wear this itchy suit. Not to mention he didn't want to be a ring bearer.

So it was quite simple. He was unhappy and irritable. And watching Sakura spin happily made him even more irritable. Though, she didn't look bad in that dress..But she wore plenty of dresses! He shook his head and blushed lightly. "Technically speaking, this is my _mother's_ big day. Not yours, you spoiled brat." He said, stopping her from spinning.

"Shut up, numbskull. Don't ruin my mojo." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.

He merely rolled his eyes."Whatever, that name is getting old by the way." He shook his head.

Sakura frowned. She wasn't one to call names in the first place. She only started because he started it. And it kind of stuck. Not that she called anyone else names. Just Sasuke. Only he could retrieved that _special treatment_ from her. Though she had a feeling he called other people names beside her.

"Oh yeah..well...Spoiled brat is getting old too!" She retorted, pointing a finger at him accusingly. It was weak, she knew it and he knew it.

Again he rolled his eyes and that little action irritated Sakura a great deal. He always acted like he was better than her. And it really made her mad! He was just some weird mean boy.

"You are so lame." He smirked, shaking his head at her."Can't even come up with a good come back."

It was sad, because it was true. She had to think to come up with that sentence and it was still bad! But, there was no way she would admit to that out loud.

"But you are right about one thing, I do need a new nickname for you." He cupped his chin.

Sakura scoffed, she couldn't believe he was actually taking it into consideration."Nicknames? You're names are not nicknames! Nicknames are supposed to have a meaning and a story and it's supposed to hold a special place in your heart. Your names on the other hand are nothing but name calling!" She clenched her fist at her side, highly annoyed with the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up at her and shrugged."Whatever, I know what I'm talking about."

"Of course you do." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. At that moment Itachi had walked into the room, with his usual silent smile.

"Itachi-ni-san!" She exclaimed, running toward him. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. Sakura had really grown to love her soon-to-be older brother. He was cool, smart, kind and handsome. What more could a little sister ask for?

Sasuke puffed his cheeks as he watched them hug. He silently noted that Itachi got more hugs than him. Though, why would he care if he did! She was just some spoiled brat girl who had cooties anyway! Yet, it mad him feel kind of...bad when seeing Sakura happy or having fun without him.

"Okay, break it up." Sasuke said, finally having enough. He pulled the two apart and felt much better they weren't so close.

"Itachi-ni-san, you look handsome as usual!" She said, admiring his suit.

"Really, arigatou Sakura." He patted her head gently. Sakura smiled at the gesture, feeling more than happy.

Sasuke on the other hand snorted. He didn't look that good, they were wearing the same suit just in different sizes anyway.

Sakura and Itachi both looked at Sasuke with a curious look. Then a wide grin spread across Sakura's face."Oh, Sasuke don't be jealous." She said, teasingly, poking his side.

Sasuke tried swatting her hand away, but she moved to fast."I am not _jealous_!" He protested, but his face was slightly red. It was more out of anger than embarrassment. But Sakura decided to just take that it was out of embarrassment.

"Uh-huh. _Surrrre_." She chuckled along with Itachi. Sasuke's face became a little more red. Who did they think they were?

"You look handsome too though." Sakura finally said smiling.

He couldn't help but blink as she smiled sweetly at him. And now his face was red for an entirely different reason."Arrogate...I guess." He muttered, but she heard just fine. For some reason it gave her a warm feeling. And so she had to ask something herself.

"What about me?" She said, holding the sides of her dress, moving side to side a little.

Sasuke looked at her observantly. She was absolutely cute. She was probably even better looking than his mom, he didn't know! He hadn't seen her yet. But he knew Sakura was the most beautiful thing in this room. But not in a million years would he say that out loud, it would be so-so-so lame! So he settled with this."You look _almost_ decent."

What probably pissed her off the most was that he didn't hesitate and he was full aware of what he said. There was n-o regret in his face."Why you, jerk!" She yelled at him and ran over to to attack him. She found that attacking him was more effective than name calling.

"Woah, stop!" Itachi had caught her just in time. And Sasuke blew a raspberry at her, with a victory smirk.

She was fuming."Let me at him! Let me at him! He deserves it!" She wiggled in his hold.

Itachi sighed, most of the time he was always the one who broke their fights and was their peacekeeper. Without him they'd both be one big hot mess. But it was the job of the big brother."Sakura, don't worry about what Sasuke says." He said, calmly.

"But he-"

"He's wrong, because you are the most beautiful little girl I've seen today."

Sakura stop wriggling and calmed down at his words. Seeing that she stopped he released her. She didn't attack Sasuke but turned to face Itachi with a hopeful face and pink cheeks."Do you mean it?"

Itachi smiled sweetly at her. He always had this sweet, kind and polite smile that everyone loved. Sasuke had to admit even he loved that smile, but not when he was stealing Sakura's attention. He swore sometimes Itachi was the worst!

"Of course I mean it." He nodded at her.

Sakura smiled back a him as if all was right with the world. Who cares what Sasuke thought anyway? He was just a mean grump."Okay!" She chirped, happily.

The youngest Uchiha snorted once again, but this time he was ignored.

"Anyways, we should get going. The ceremony will start soon." Itachi said, opening the door."Race you two to the roof!" And with that he dashed out.

Sakura was just about to run off after him in her excitement, but she realized Sasuke was just looking around the room. She could simply leave him and head to the roof, where the wedding would take place, but she just didn't want to leave him behind..."Come on!" She groaned.

"I'm looking for my bag." He grumbled."Just go without me already! I can take the elevator which is way faster than the stairs."

Sakura pursed her lips. The whole wedding was taking place in a very fancy and expensive hotel. And the wedding was happening on the roof. The problem was, Sakura really didn't want to leave Sasuke alone in a place like this. She had been to this hotel quite few times, so she knew some of the staff and the whole place very well. But Sasuke on the other hand was different.

It wasn't the fact that she feared Sasuke would get lost. It wasn't that at all, he was too smart for that. Her reason was simple really. It was because Sasuke would cause some kind of trouble. And she knew that for a fact. He was just that type of guy, he had been planning to screw up this day just a little.

"Found it! Let's go!" Sasuke said, running out the door not bothering to wait for her.

Sakura ran after him with a tiny smile. They both ran into the elevator at the same time. And Sasuke pressed the rooftop button as he told her."I win."

"Nu-uh, we ied!" She protested.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

The kept going back and forth, but Sakura became more irritated which gave Sasuke a satisfying smile. He always knew how to annoy her, it was so upsetting. But that was okay, she knew how to win too. Though she rarely pulled out the big guns, it wouldn't be so bad to keep him away from her on the wedding day.

Sakura leaned in and kissed Sasuke's cheek in the middle of his sentence. And just as she expected, he stumbled backwards, holding the cheek she kissed with a flustered face. Then came the stuttering."W-what, I-I, y-you..."

She giggled more than amused. Though she would never admit it, he looked cute when he did this. Anyways, she knew the yelling would-

"YOU ARE SO GROSS!" He shouted at her, rubbing his cheek furiously. He turned away facing the wall. Sakura was so stupid sometimes! Didn't she know what she know what she does to him. It's terrible. His heart gets all fast and slow at the same time. That didn't even make sense! It was nuts! Maybe he was dying, but it always happened when she did that. And he was still alive.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad, I know you liked it." She teased.

Sasuke groaned,"It was THAT bad! It was just the worst! The _worst_! You baka girl!"

"Hey! I am not a baka! You're a baka!"

"Baka!" He turned to face her again now that he regained his composure.

"Baka!" She retorted.

The two went on what seemed like forever until suddenly the elevator jut ted ans shook. And then it just stopped. The two were completely quiet and the light flickered. They didn't dare to say anything. It was like everything was peculiar. They both had a pretty big guess what had happened. But only Sakura dared to ask in disbelief.

"What happened?" She asked, gulping.

Sasuke looked at her worried filled face as the seriousness of the situation landed on him."We're trapped in the elevator..."

In situations like this Sakura could only think of one thing to do. She screamed.

* * *

Again apologize for the late update. Anyway this chapter is split into two parts. But the wedding isn't going to be that important.

Anyways, I think I will head into their teen years soon, very soon. And if you guys want I will have flashbacks of them as children too. *Shrugs* I have to admit when we get to their teen years it will not be so cute. Well, maybe a little ;3 But it will get filled with drama and a little angst.

Tell me what you guys think! Leave a review below and let me know!

Favorite and follow!

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	4. The Trouble Wedding Part Two

Okay, this is the last child chapter for now folks.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Trouble Wedding Part Two**

She didn't stop screaming or yelling. In fact she continued to do so. She even banged on the doors, just hoping someone would hear them. She made so much noise nonstop. Though he knew she was trying to help, she was annoying him a great deal. He'd wish she'd just shut up and calm down. But that didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" She screamed at the top of her longs and paused for split second before continuing. Her fist were starting to go numb from all the banging she had been doing against the metal doors. But she had to admit it was better than the previous aching pain she had.

Sakura paused again to take a deep breath and continued. It seemed that nothing she did worked."HELP!" She creamed."HEL-"

"Shut up already!" Sasuke yelled at her. He had finally had enough."Can't you see that it's obviously not working?! Now stop wasting our air." He grumbled the last sentence.

Sakura glared at him, she was angry! No, she was furious, which was like angry times ten. How are he! He hadn't done a darn thing since the elevator stopped. He just sat there with his back against the wall, doing nothing! And that made her even _more_ furious!

He didn't even want to go the wedding in the first place, so maybe he didn't care. Maybe he was just fine with this. But she wasn't! She wasn't okay with any of this! This was supposed to be her big day. She always wanted to be a flowergirl, and now it was all ruined! Because, because, she didn't know! She was just furious. Somehow this was all Sasuke's fault! And now that Itachi wasn't here he couldn't hold her back.

"You have done a thing since we got stuck!" She yelled back."I bet you wanted this to happen!" She pointed at him accusingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,"Oh, right, I wanted to get stuck in an elevator with little air and _you_. Get real, Sakura."

She'd hate to say it, but he was right. It didn't sound so smart. "Whatever." She said in defeat. The pinkette slumped down, taking a seat on the floor across from him."So then what do we do?" She asked, with worried eyes.

Sasuke sighed heavily, looking up at her worried eyes. He'd have to remain strong for her, it wouldn't be too hard though. Unlike Sakura he could think calmly in situations like this or any other situation, like Itachi. "We wait." He told her softly.

"Are you kidding!" She exclaimed."They could be having the wedding for all we know, not even thinking about us!" She panted.

Sasuke shook his head at her, furrowing his eyebrows."Calm down, will you. They can't have the wedding without the flowergirl and ring bearer, idiot."

Sakura did calm down and let out a breath of relief."Oh yeah." She said, realizing her silly mistake."So, we wait then..."

He nodded at her, confirming her words. He was glad she finally calmed down, though it was now so quiet and uncomfortable. He watched her carefully."S-"

She spoke first,"Sasuke, what do you have in that bag anyway?" She said, watching the bag curiously.

"Oh, this..." He looked down at the bag. A small smile formed on his face. He'd get a kick out of this, it was no point in hiding the truth anyway."I was planning to have a little fun at the wedding. You know, a little trouble making."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth gaped ope. But her face quickly changed into a glare."I should have expected that from someone like you."

He was always happy to have Sakura's attention. Annoying her always seemed to be the best method, and plus he had fun messing with her. If he was to be honest, he liked her the best. He smirked."You really should have."

"In that case, I'm glad your little trouble making plan was delayed." She crossed her arms."But it's taking them an awful long time to come..."

There she went again. He sighed,"Oh, shut up you-" He stopped in mid-sentence when seeing the tears well up in her eyes. She was really scared, it hurt to see her like this. He just wanted to protect her. "are you crying?"

Sakura's tears rolled down her face. She didn't bother to reply to Sasuke. She just wanted to go home. This wan't supposed to be happening today.

"Hey, I asked a question." Sasuke frowned at her.

"Not now, Sasuke." her voice was cracking, but she was crying silently. She wasn't in the mood for Sasuke's teasing. Why did he always have to be so annoying. She wished Itachi was here or father or mother. Anyone but him really. He didn't understand how she felt."I was supposed to gain a mommy today. And be a flower girl. Now it's all ruined. I knew I should have took the stairs."

Sasuke watched as she continued to cry, with er hands on her face. He blinked and looked down,"We'll get out...I promise." He tried to comfort her, but she just cried even more. Biting his bottom lip, he crawled over to her side, but she didn't notice. And he slyly slid over to her side.

"My dad, used to make me promises like that. And he kept everyone of them, except one." He said, with his arms on top of his knees.

Hearing the mention of Sasuke's father, she looked up at him. He looked deep in thought. It was new, to hear about Mr. Uchiha. She never heard the others talk about him at all. and it was weird because she told them about her mother, the one she never got to meet.

He went on,"He was killed in an accident, shot five times."

Sakuar gasped silently. She never knew about this."Sasuke..."

"He was a police officer, Sakura. It was his job to stop the bad guys, he was the hero. My hero. The day he left, I didn't want him to go. He made me promise not to cry and in return he'd come home. That was the promise he broke." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't cry, I kept my promise. I'm still keeping it now. But he broke his."

She hesitated to ask him,"Are you mad about it?" She looked at him, wiping away a few tears.

"I was, but not anymore. I know he couldn't stop the inevitable."

"I'm sorry..." She looked down and broke out into sobs."I'm so sorry.." She cried heavily.

Sasuke frowned at her. _Great_."Now why are you crying?" He sighed.

"Because, if you can't cry, someone has to do it for you!" She choked on her tears.

" 're so annoying." Sasuke said softly and affectionately, turned his head to hide his own tears. He quickly wiped them away and sighed. He was getting to worked up. He looked back at her crying, whimpering figure. She seemed so much more smaller and vulnerable.

"I promise, everything will work out." He mumbled, loud enough for just himself to hear it. He was starting to feel woozy. At firsthe didn't know why, but he quickly came to the realization. Lack of air.

They'd better hurry. He couldn't hold on much longer and neither could Sakura. He felt something grab his hand. It was Sakura. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. She just wanted comfort. He squeezed it back.

Even in a situation like this he still felt embarrassed. The pit of his stomach felt warm."Don't you tell _anyone_ about this." He glared at her, but it didn't last long. She was wiping away tears, though she continued to cry. Just this once, he'd be okay with it. Just this once.

Sasuke's vision became blurry and he found it hard to sit up. Wavering, side to side, he fell gently, his body fell towards Sakura. She caught him and began to panic."Sasuke?! Sasuke!?" She started to cry hard again

Her voice was becoming a mere echo, until he couldn't hear her anymore. "Everything will be okay, I promise." He said the words, but couldn't hear them. Everything was in mute. He could hear her talking, but no notice came from her mouth. His eyes fluttered until they closed and he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up he was wearing an oxygen mask. He quickly sat up an looked around. He was in the hospital. He ripped the mask off and sighed. Wait, where was Sakura! was she okay! He tried to hop off the bed, but was stopped by his mother.

Mikoto placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from getting up."Just rest, Sasuke." She told him, or more like commanded him. He laid back down and looked at her. She looked as if she was full of worry. "I'm okay, Mom." He said, softly, taking her hand.

"I know." She sighed, feeling relieved."We were so worried, looking everywhere for you guys. And then the elevator didn't work. We had no idea you huys were down there until we connected the dots and then we heard Sakura-"

"Where is Sakura? Is she okay?" He just had to know. He hadn't seen her yet. As if on cue the door opened and none other than the Haruno girl entered, smiling gently, but when she saw him awake,, her smile left her face without a trace.

"Sakura-" Before he could continue she ran over to him and jumped on the bed, suffocating him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She was crying, again."When-when you passed out, I thought you were dead! I didn't know what do do!"She cried, hugging him tighter if that was possible.

Sasuke hesitated to hug her bag, but he did tightly. He had completely forget to keep his image around the others."Shut up, I'm okay, idiot." he said, soothingly. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her shoulder. He relaxed into her arms.

"G-good!" She pulled out of the hug after a moment with her hand on his shoulders.. She used her arm to wipe away her tear as she sniffled."Very good." Her voice was still shaking and he found that he longed for her closeness again.

"You're both okay." Kizashi said, putting a hand on both their shoulder.

Sasuke whipped his head around. When did he enter the room, he looked at Mikoto who was smiling tearfully with Itachi b her side. He was hear too?Wait, how much did Itachi see? He must have saw it all, along with his mother and Kizashi.

This was so embarrassing! He knew exactly what they were thinking. But no it was not sweet or cute. He was supposed to be tough. Sakura always made him weak."Hey, get off of my bed, you brat!" He quickly recovered, and yanked his blanket which forced her to get off.

"That wasn't very nice! And here I was gong to tell you out of everyone one else I was happy you were the one I was stuck with."

Sasuke froze at her words. He looked at her searching for any lies, but she being completely honest. He skipped a heart beat.,"You, well, okay. Same here." He guessed it was okay to look weak sometimes, but only in front of her.

But he had been too nice to her lately. He needed to be mean."Oh! I came up with a new nickname for you. Crybaby!"

"Wh-what! I can not believe you! I am _not_ Crybaby!" She protested, more than offended. No matter what he never failed to agitate her.

"Sure, but you really did seem like one in the elevator. And even here." he smirked.

She blushed, he just had to be so darn smart! "That's it!" She was ready to attack him, but Kizashi grabbed her and Mikoto sighed while Itachi shook his head. _Theses two_, the rest of the family couldn't help but this.

"Hey, he deserves it!"

Sasuke chuckled, but choked a little."Air, I need air." He wheezed and his mother put the oxygen mask back on him.

"Haha!" Sakura smirked, but she did look a little worried at first.

"So, I guess today's not a good day to be married." Mikoto said, sadly.

"No way! You are getting married today, and that's final! You weren't the only one waiting for this day.

Sasuke agreed, nodding his head. He hated weddings, but he wanted his mother to be happy.

Kizashi grinned, setting Sakura down."I guess the wedding is back on."

The two adults began talking while Itachi listened in. Sasuke turned to Sakura and smiled."And for the record, I will never be your brother."

* * *

This chapter was just so much fun to write. And to be honest I wrote this earlier, but uploaded it later. Hope you guys enjoy.

Favorite, follow, leave a review below and let me know!


	5. First School Day Morning

I'm finally happy to upload this chapter. Been waiting to write it. I don't have much to say so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five: First School Day Morning**

"Sakura, go wake up your brother." Kizashi commanded his beloved daughter.

The family was sitting at the table, eating breakfast. It was tradition for them to sit down together for breakfast and dinner. Lunch was only rarely ever ate together as a family. But breakfast was the most loved meal for them. They all relaxed and talked with one another before the day truly started for them. The whole family was there. Well, except for Sasuke of course.

The youngest Uchiha was in his room catching some z's. A few months ago if someone told you to wake him up because he was sleeping in you would be called a liar. Sasuke always handled himself, and honestly he was always up before anyone else. Sakura sometimes wondered what he could possibly be doing up so early.

He was one of those teens that parents never really told him what to do. And not because they were bad parents, but because he was a good child. He never had be told something twice. Adults adored him and kids admired him. Girls loved him and guys were jealous of him. He was handsome, smart and talented.

But he wasn't all that good at the same time. He wasn't the most respectful person, the only reasons adults adored him was because he was smart and did what need to be done and not to mention he was quiet. But when he did speak, he was always a smart mouth. And sometimes he did whatever he wanted, but he was still on everyone good said most of the time.

He wasn't a bad boy, but he wasn't exactly a good boy. And he wasn't in between either because he was mostly leaning towards the bad boy side. No one really got Sasuke like that. Only his family really did, but Sakura knew him more than anyone else, though she wan't aware of it.

Anyway, the funny thing was Sasuke had been acting strange lately. He had been sleeping in a lot and ignoring whatever his mother or Kizashi said to him. He had just been in his own little world. She had a pretty big guess it had to do with her entering his high school this week, to be more precise today. She figured that he didn't want to be around her more than he had to be.

It didn't really bother her, she could care less about what Sasuke wanted or what was wrong with his life. What did bother her was that her parents had been bossing her around a lot more now that he was going through his little phase. I mean it was annoying. They didn't tell Itachi what to do! The oldest Uchiha was a college student now, but sense his school was near by he still lived with them, but most times he was out with his friends. So she guessed it really only left her.

Sakura huffed and set down her fork. She frowned at her father irritatedly."Why should I have to wake him? Can't one of the servants?" She asked, in a whining tone.

Her father narrowed his eyes at her in disapproval,"Sakura." He said in that stern tone. That stern tone that parents had when they weren't in the mood for a quarrel.

She groaned, giving in. She stood up and walked up the stairs grumbling,"I don't see why I have to ruin my morning for him."

She walked up the stairs, calming down as she did so. She was only really cranky because she had recently got up herself and she hadn't filled her belly. She sighed deeply to calm down even more.

Once she reach Sasuke's door, she frowned at it. He was so going to get it! Sakura slammed his door open and because she did it a little too hard it closed behind her. She glanced around the clean room. It was dark because his curtains were closed. She glanced to the bed and saw that he was underneath the covers still sleeping.

She sighed heavily, she couldn't believe him. She walked over to the curtains and drawed them back, letting the warm sunlight light the room. She turned around and saw Sasuke squirm underneath his blanket, pulling it over his head.

She shook her head at him before coming reached her hand out to rip the covers off as she spoke."Wake up you-" She herself off from shock.

Sasuke had grabbed her wrist in. She could see his dark eyes looking at her from underneath the blanket. In one swift move, Sasuke sat up on the bed and pulled her down to him. She found herself sitting on his lap the next thing she knew.

"What the!? Wait, you were awake the whole time?" She was surprised that she was only a little angry. But it only made sense, half her mind was focusing on the fact that he was holding her on his lap. But it was nothing new, they were close after all. Although, sometimes it made her feel uncomfortable. And he didn't let go either.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, though it was obvious that he hadn't woke up to earlier. His eyes were still tired and his hair was all tousled with strands hanging down in the front, covering his eyes.

Sakura huffed, "You made me go all the way up here for nothing then?" She frowned at him."Why I oughta-"

"Today is your first day at the academy right?" He cut her off, looking at her seriously.

The way he looked at her now was one of those rare looks, and it made her uncomfortable again. But she spoke,"So what?"

It was true, today would be her first day at the academy. She was originally attending a private high school while Sasuke attended an academy for the gifted or genius. You basically had to get an invite to attend the school. Sasuke got one as soon as he graduated middle school. She didn't get one at all and it made her a little jealous.

She had to attend a different school than him, a private school where she didn't make any real friends. Most of the kids there were stuck up and spoiled. She had to admit, she was spoiled too, but she wasn't stuck up. She probably would have been the same if it weren't for the Uchiha's, mainly Sasuke who made her feel smaller than she had thought she was.

But after her first year of that school she had got an invitation to the academy. And when she received the letter she was more than happy, she was overjoyed, exhilarated! Not only would she be going to a better school(in her opinion) she'd also be with Sasuke...Not that she wanted to be with him...

"Sakura, I'm only going to warn you once." He looked into her eyes."Don't you ever call me your brother, don't you ever tell anyone I'm your brother, we don't know each other and if we do we're just friends because I am not your _brother_."

She simply huffed, he had always been in denial about their relationship. But she wasn't, she was sure of how she felt about them. Sasuke was her brother and she loved him like a brother. Though, sometimes he could be a real jerk.

"Whatever, Papa said come down for breakfast." She yanked her wrist out of his grip and stood up.

Sasuke stood up as well."Sakura, I'm serious."

She knew he was. His voice said it all along with his look. Sakura could read Sasuke like a book sometimes. She sighed,"Fine, I won't bother you at school and blah blah. But you can't bother me in return."

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled and made his way to the door. She watched him leave before releasing a heavy sigh. Sometimes she really didn't get that guy.

* * *

It was her fist day this academy. She had to make a good impression. And she knew from experience that appearance was the first step to a good impression. She really didn't need to worry about her outfit. They academy provided uniforms that each girl and boy had to wear. And personally she liked her outfit and if anyone had a problem with it, well, she just didn't care.

The colors of the uniform consisted of black and white and a single red neck ribbon. She fixed the ribbon on her shirt perfectly. And looked into the mirror before attending to her black skirt. No matter how much she fixed her outfit she was never satisfied. Again she tugged the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh, Sakura you look fine." She told herself with a bit of uncertainty in her voice."Stop worrying." She pursed her lips as she looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She then picked up her brush from her desk and began brushing her long her.

As she brushed her thought wondered to the academy. What would it be like? Would she make friends easily? Will anyone even like her? She had all these questions and more. But to be honest what really worried her was that she wouldn't be able to hang out with Sasuke.

True, he could be a jerk but he was still her brother. She would be in a foreign place and no one to guide her. It really upset her, why in the world did dhe agree to his dumb wishes anyway? Ugh, she couldn't believe him.

But she still anted him with her, by her side. Because even though he was a jerk, she felt the safest with him. And the worst part was that they were in two different grades. So would they even be on the same floor? She probably wouldn't be able to even see him! It was frustrating.

She wished Itachi could come, at least she knew he wouldn't ditch her. And he was much nicer too. But she knew he couldn't. He was in college.

Setting down the brush, the whole situation seemed to sink in. She was entering a new school. All her friends were attending a different one. And Sasuke was in another grade. She was basically starting all over again in a foreign place with no familiar faces. She was alone.

Sakura gulped, looking at her reflection once looked fine, but her emerald eyes said otherwise. They showed the worry she was really feeling. Could she really do this? Would it be too late to apply for another high school?

"Are you done yet?" Said an impatient voice.

Sakura turned already guessing who it was. Sasuke was standing there, leaning against the door frame. She frowned at him, forgetting her worries.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that your face will get stuck that way."

"Whatever." she huffed, but stopped her frowning."And no, I'm not done."

Sasuke groaned. At this point she'd say something smart in reply. After all he was being so insensitive. But she wasn't in the mood for their games and she could tell he wasn't either. They had to get to school soon and she was taking up their time.

"If you're ready to go so bad, then just go by yourself." She said, turning back towards the mirror. She really didn't mean it, she wanted to walk to school with him. She never walked to school with him before and when they reached the school she wouldn't see him all day.

"You know I can't do that." He sighed, walking toward her.

She smiled gently. She knew he's answer that way. He wasn't a gentlemen but he wouldn't let Sakura go by herself. Back in middle school he like to drop her off at her school and he'd still make it on time to his was a jerk, nbut he had his moments.

"Yeah, okay." She simply answered. Though she was greatful.

"What else do you need to be done with?" He asked, looking at her from behind, but glanced u to her face in the mirror.

Sakura groaned,"Everything, I just don't feel it! I don't feel pretty! And I don't feel satisfied!" She exclaimed. She was really just stressing about everything. But didn't know how else to say it. "And, I'm kind of scared." She added in a softer note.

"You are so annoying." Sasuke said with an irritated face, but his voice said otherwise."Here, let's see." He crouched down and looked at her.

He examined her face carefully. And his gaze made Sakura feel a little nervous. He was trying to find some flaw and fix it, but she knew he'd say it in a mean way, That was jut how Sasuke -"You look perfectly fine to me."

"What?" The word escape Sakura's mouth before she could even think. He really thought she looked okay? And for a moment, she actually felt okay. She felt pretty and perfect.

"You look perfect." He rolled his eyes."Can we go now?"

Sakura glared at him. He just had to say that."Ugh, you're such a jerk!" She turned away from him."I'm not leaving until I'm complete."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes in annoyance, but she didn't care. It was his fault for being such a jerk! "Fine." He said and began opening up her drawers. He was looking for something.

"What are you doing now?" Her face softened.

"I'm trying to help you feel 'complete'. even though you already look fine." He told her before pulling out a ribbon."How about this?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you think it'll look nice on you? I notice that some of the girls at school wear hair ornaments."

Sakura pursed her lips in thought. He would know, after all he had been going to the academy first. "Okay."

He sighed in relief, happy she finally settled on something. He began tying the ribbon on her her hair careful. And as he did that he spoke."Sakura, you shouldn't be scared. You're the toughest girl I know. So you'll be just fine."

So he had heard what she said. He was a jerk, but she loved him. Because she knew tat he could be kind. She smiled gently and looked up into his dark eyes,"Thank you." She told him sweetly.

Sasuke looked back at her and paused. She couldn't tell what was running through his head. But she started to feel uncomfortable as he continued starring right back at her. And she suddenly realized that their faces were pretty close. She pulled away first in a rush.

Sasuke stood up and extended his hand to her as if nothing had just happened."Let's go."

"Yeah." She simply said and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it lightly as they walked out the door.

* * *

Next chapter will be Sakura's first day at school! Eee, I wonder what will happen, will she make friends or enemies? Or both? We'll see!

How'd you guys like this chapter? Leave a comment below and let me know! Also favorite and follow!

Little Miss Kiari out!~


	6. First Encounter

Sorry this came out late. Just been busy. Again. anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: First Encounter**

Sakura blinked her eyes slowly as she drew in a breath. They were finally here, at the academy. She released her breath as a small smile grew on her face. This was it. It was really it. She was so excited.

"Wow." She mumbled looking the building up and down. The campus was absolutely beautiful and the building had an old elegant look to it. She fell instantly in love with the school. This was how her high school life was going to be for now on. It was going to be wonderful, magnificent, marvelous! She could see it all now. Her eyes just dazzled as she stared at the building.

Sasuke squinted his eyes at her in an irritated manner. He sighed before speaking,"You know it's just a school, right?" He asked sarcastically, breaking her trance.

"You know how to ruin everything don't you." She replied, not even considering to look at him. They were right in front of the school entrance now. She forgot about Sasuke's smart comment and smiled at the doors.

"Okay, this is where I leave you." Sasuke told her, taking his hand out of her's rather quickly. He didn't bother casting her glance before making his way towards the doors. But the pinkette grabbed the back of his blazer, attempting to pull him back. He just knew this was gonna happen."Let go." He demaned.

"No way! You can't just leave me here!" She cried, frustrated with him.

Sasuke groaned,"Listen you Crybaby, you agreed not to bother me."

"But what if I get lost?" She protested.

"Not my problem."

"How can you be so cold?"

"I'm keeping my part of the deal why can't you keep yours?"

Sakura blinked, slightly confused until she remembered her very words this morning.

_"Fine, I won't bother you at school and blah blah. But you can't bother me in return."_

She really regretted saying that. Why did she say that? She knew why. She always said thing that she probably didn't mean when Sasuke was being a jerk. But she only did it to try and be mean back. But it never really affected him.

Sasuke took her silence as an opportunity to leave. So he did. He slipped out of her hand and reach. Of course she still tried to protest.

"Sasuke!" she called after him and of course he didn't answer, he just left into the school leaving her by herself.

Sakura frowned in his direction,"Fine, I didn't need you anyway." She grumbled, and turned around. There were only a few people on campus, but only a few really saw the scene that played between the two teens.

She sighed heavily and and hesitantly walked through the doors. People were already walking around, chatting and laughing when she entered. It was just like school. Though, to be honest she was expecting something a little different.

Sakura looked around, and if she had to tell the truth, she was looking for Sasuke. But unfortunately he was no where in sight. She pursed her lips and began walking. She had nothing to be nervous about, it was just school. "Let's see, go to the principles office first." She reminded herself. She had to get her schedule. She could meet people later.

Though, she walked steadily, her eyes wandered around. She couldn't help but be curious. This academy was on of the best o the best. You were only allowed to enter unless you were talented, smart or very rich. You at least had to have one of those things. And Sakura knew she was very smart, that was how she passed, but she was rich too. Again, she thought of Sasuke. He was all three, which boosted his popularity along with his good looks and apparently people liked his attitude.

Honestly, what did people see in him? He wasn't cool at all. He was a major jerk! Sure he didn't annoy her as much as he used to when they were younger, but he still treated her wrongly. And even when he says a nice thing he contradicts it with a mean thing. But then again, he mainly treated he this way instead. So, maybe he was nicer to other people. Hell, if she cared!

She came crashing back to reality when she bumped into a person, making them both step back after knocking heads. Sakura rubbed her forehead soothingly before looking at the other person. It was a girl. "Sorry about that." She gave an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." She replied sweetly and smiled back gently. She was very pretty, no not pretty, she was beautiful. Dark hair, plump pink lips, nice figure and lavender eyes. She even smelled nice, like some flower Sakura couldn't quite identify. She couldn't help but stare at this girl.

"Erm, um do you know the way to the principal's office?" Sakura asked quickly. She didn't know who else to ask, and this girl seemed nice enough. She couldn't help but fidget a little underneath the girl's gaze.

She nodded her head, and turned gracefully pointing towards the stares."Go to the fourth floor and at the end of the hall. You can't miss it." She turned back to Sakura ever so gracefully.

The pinkette found herself asking her own self how it was possible to move so gracefully and beautifully for little things. She was now starring and hadn't realized it until she saw Hinata was a bit pink face and moving uncomfortably."Oh thanks!" Sakura bowed hurriedly and ran up the steps not taking one look behind her.

She was just so pretty! She wondered how that girl got into this school, talent? Brains? Money? Anyone of those things seemed like they would fit her, she looked like a princess. She wondered if Sasuke knew her? She hoped not. She then realized she wanted to be friends with that girl and if she knew Sasuke that'd ruin it. After all, he didn't want to bothered with his own sister.

She panted when she finally reached the fourth floor. She sucked in a deep breath of air and began walking down the hall. There wasn't much people in this in hall, in fact there wasn't really anybody in the halls. She sighed when finding the principals door.

She raised an eyebrow at the door. This school really was a bit fancier than her previous one. It was a double doored and it was wood with a silver platter on it that read, 'Office' in cursive.

She tilted her head a little, slightly confused. She looked around and saw across from this door was the teachers break room. Which was also double doored. There were some other doors, but Sakura came to a a conclusion that this floor really didn't have classrooms.

She shrugged and open the Office door. When she walked in she found herself in some small lobby room. There was area gathered with cushioned chairs and a coffee table with a television on the wall. It was like a waiting area. And then there was a desk, like a lobby desk. There was a woman sitting at it, typing on furiously on the computer. It looked as if you had to walk through some door to get behind that desk. And she saw the door to it, right beside her desk.

Then there were two other doors, one was the Guidance counselor and the other's was the Principal's. Sakura stared at the door. She sucked in another breath and walked slowly towards the door.

"Principal Senju is waiting on you." The woman at the desk commented. Sakura looked up and saw her smiling at her. She was pretty with black short hair and petite figure. She looked a little fragile, but strong woman, it was hard to explain.

"Thank you..." Sakura looked at the plate on her desk that read her name,"Vice Principal Shizune." She flashed the woman a smile before heading into the office.

And she had to admit the office was better looking than the waiting area. The room had to large bookshelves full of books and then there were two file cabinets. She turned her eyes toward the nicely sized desk with the two cushioned chairs in front of it. But the principal was sitting in it's own swivel chair, facing the large window that let in the light.

Sakura blinked, not knowing what to do. "Um, should I sit down?" She asked, quietly just in case she startled the principal. She didn't even know if it knew she was inside.

"Of course not." Came the woman's voice. She turned her chair around and stood up. Sakura was a little surprised to find that it was a woman. She expected a man. But Principal Tsunade didn't seem fazed, she simply went over to one of the file cabinets and dug through a drawer before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Just take your schedule and go. It tells you where your classes are and where your locker is along with it's code. Now go." She handed Sakura the paper and went back over to her sheet.

Sakura blinked once again. That was it?"But, what if I get lost?" She asked, nervously. It just seemed like too little information.

Tsunade looked down at the papers on her desk,"Then ask somebody for help. You're a smart girl, Ms. Haruno. You take after your father after all."

The pinkette nodded meekly in reply, but didn't move form her spot.

"We expect great things from you. Now have a great school day."

And with that last sentence Sakura sighed and walked out the door. She waved to the Vice Principal before stepping out of the Office. Once she was really out, she sighed heavily and looked down at her schedule."Well, my first class is starting."

* * *

Sakura blew a strand of her long pink hair off her face. She hated to admit it, but she was a little sad. She wasn't expecting her first day at this elite school to be like this. She was a little disappointed.

The classes were perfect, and even a little fun. But she really hadn't talked to anyone outside of classes. Everyone kind of stuck to their group of friends. She supposed it was only natural for them, it was all their second year here, but Sakura was transferred there, so she didn't know anybody.

She sighed, leaning her cheek onto her palm. Another thing she'd hate to admit was that she wanted to see Sasuke. At least she actually knew him, but he did say he wanted nothing to do with her during school. And she hated it so much, because she missed him even though she replied to him that she wanted nothing to do with him wither. This was seriously hurting her pride. No worries, she just didn't have to tell him.

If he knew, she knew for a fact he wouldn't let it go. He would tease her about it for the whole school year. Maybe she wouldn't mind as long as he would talk to her. No,no, she couldn't think like that. That would mean that he would win.

Sakura groaned. Even when he wasn't around he was annoying her! But she wouldn't mind just getting a glimpse of him. It would make her a little happier to see his familiar face. Yeah, she'd just go do would just be one quick look, but she couldn't be caught or else...

Standing up, Sakura headed towards the door ready to leave until her wrist was grabbed by none other than Yamanaka Ino. She was smiling sweetly at Sakura and beat the pinkette to speaking first."Let's have lunch together."

Sakura was shocked, this was totally random. She didn't leave any sign that she wanted to be friends with her. Ino was the blonde beauty of the class. She was a bit sassy, but she really cool and brave. She was an amazing high school girl in Sakura's eyes. So it would be awesome to become friends with her.

"Ummm..." Sakura blinked."Sure."

"Great, I wanted to talk o you earlier but the stupid class rep wanted me to help him with some things. Anyway, you're Sakura, right?" She tilted he head to the side as she grabbed her arm and began leading them off.

"Yeah.." Sakura nodded shyly, following the blonde.

Ino's eye brightened. She had such beautiful blue eyes, Sakura blushed a little. The girls in this school were always so pretty. First the one at that told her where the principles office was and then this Yamanaka girl.

"Oh, you're cute!" She chuckled merrily.

Sakura blushed even more,"No, not really. You're the cute one!"

"Ah, so humble." Ino teased lightly."Here's the cafeteria. Did you brink your own lunch?"

Sakura looked at the double door and shook her head at Ino."I was planning to try the food here." She admitted, shrugging lightly.

"You'll love the food, come on!" She dragged her inside.

The cafeteria wasn't as fancy as she expected, but it was nicer looking than most cafeteria's. She wasn't at all to find that there was students all around, talking, laughing, eating. It was nice.

Sakura quickly followed Ino towards the line. The menu looked more than good with so many listed meals. She tapped her chin before deciding to get a pasta dish. As she waited in line with Ino they talked more and Sakura became a little more comfortable.

The blonde girl was a friendly person, but she did seem to have a fiery attitude a bit like Sakura. Anyway, she was a nice person and Sakura was glad that she had met her. She was so glad that she forgot all about Sasuke, but she was quickly reminded.

Sakura and Ino were heading to sit at their table when she caught a glimpse of Sasuke. Her instincts got the best of her and she whipped her head around to find him. Maybe she just thouht she saw him...

"Oh my god, there he is. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura immediately turned her head to the direction Ino was starring in. And there he was.

Sasuke was among a group of other senior students. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. Sakura fidgeted a little, wanting to continue walking. But Ino's eyes were locked on Sasuke along with a bunch of other girls Sakura couldn't count nor recognized. They werw whispering and giggling.

She just knew he was popular with girls and such, but she didn't know it was like this. Sakura rolled her eyes, Sasuke wasn't that cool. He was really an annoying boy. She frowned at him before nudging Ino."Hey, let's go eat."

Ino completely ignored her and sighed happily,"It's he handsome." she tilted her head to the side, smiling dreamily at him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sure he was handsome, and cool, and talented and- wait why was she this about him. The point was hat even if he was all those things he was still a jerk. So she didn't care about seeing Sasuke. she saw him everyday anyway. Of course she couldn't let this slip. She promised that guy she wouldn't, plus she didn't want to either.

"He's coming our way!"

"He's what?" Sakura looked back up. He really was! She felt that nercousness come back, freezing her in her place. She gulped.

Once he finally reached them, he stopped he glanced at Sakura then at Ino."Oh, you're Yamanaka." He asked, breezily, pointing a finger at her.

Ino nodded, practically grinning."Yes, that's me. You remember me from the first year?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." He turned his gaze towards Sakura.

She really had no idea why she was so nervous. But she was straightening her back and shifting her eyes."S-"

"And who are you?"

His whole question took her by surprise. She was confused for a minute as she looked at _his_ confused face. Then she suddenly remembered. Clenching her first she forced a smile."I'm Haruno Sakura." She said stiffly.

Ino laughed gently, noticing the change in Sakura's voice. But she mistook it as her being nervous."Aw, so nervous. Isn't she cute?"

"Hn, no. She's a plain girl." And with that he continued walking past them. But the worst part was that the whole cafeteria heard it and they laughed! LAUGHED! Why the hell was everyone listening in the first place! Like seriously!

Sakura turned round and glared daggers at him. Now she was feeling insecure again! And he was the one that helped her get ready. She was going to choke him with the same ribbon he gave her. She was fuming.

Ino looked at Sakura,"H-hey, it's no big deal. I still think you look cute..." She said slowly, watching as the pinkette huffed. She slammed her tray down and hurried toward Sasuke.

She grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around to face her. She glared at him."I am not a conceited person, but I am not a plain girl."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, smirking just a little."My bad, how about not very attractive?" He blinked at her.

He was provoking her, she knew he was. Everyone was watching them, laughing, snickering. She eve saw from the corner of her eye that Ino was snickering. She was embarrassed! Why did he even had to be such a jerk! She was pink faced and that only made things worst.

Suddenly she had an idea. If she had a red face, then he would have to have one too. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. She smiled sweetly at him."I am cute, and you know it." And then she stepped on her toes, leaned in and kissed his cheek.

the reaction was priceless. He was shocked,blinking several times. But his face was changing colors. He was blushing, though he was frantically trying to hide it. Sakura smirked proudly, she won this battle. Leaning in again, she whispered in his ear."Just remember, I know you more than anyone here." She pulled back and went back over to her table.

Every eye was on her, shocked expressions. Though some people were even glaring at her. She expected them to laugh at his red face like they did her. But that wasn't the case at all.

Ino moved to sit beside her. She glanced at her several times before finally saying what everyone else was probably thinking.

"You're brave."

* * *

Again I apologize it being late. I hope you guys enjoyed. Favorite, follow and review!

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	7. The Benefits of Friends

To say it's been a while would be an understatement, right! I"M SO SORRY! I hope some of you are still reading this! To be honest I thought about rebooting this whole story, but changed my mind. Anyways you don't want to hear from me! You want to read! SO PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Benefits Of Friends**

"H-hey, wait up! You're walking too fast!" Sakura complained as she followed Sasuke. They were a good distance away from the school now. So she figured she could walk back with him.

But her stepbrother continued to walk in a fast pace, not bothering to turn around. She couldn't help but think he was doing it on purpose. Which was most definitely the case. As soon as school was out he seemed to try and hurry to get out of her eyesight. And she had a pretty good idea why he was angry with her.

"Is this about the kiss?" As soon as she said it, he stopped abruptly. And that resulted in her bumping into his back and falling on her butt.

He turned around to face her with an annoyed look."What else?" he looked down at her.

Sakura hurriedly stood up."It was just a kiss on the cheek, what's the big deal?" She shrugged.

"The big deal is we had a _deal _and _you_ just broke it."

The pinkette sighed. She chad to admit what she did was a breach of their deal. But he just made her so mad. He provoked her, how could she not do anything. Plus he totally deserved what he got. "What do you want, an apology?"

He didn't say anything, but just glared at her as if was expecting something. She sighed and calmed herself down."I'm sorry, okay? But technically speaking, I didn't exactly break the deal. I didn't tell anyone I'm your sister."

If she saw clearly, he seemed to look a bit more irritated at the word 'sister'.

"I'm not your brother." He sighed, but his face softened. He continued to walk, but in a slower pace so Sakura could keep up.

She couldn't help but smile now that he was relaxed, she hurried to his side."So, aren't you going to ask me how my first day of school was?" She tilted her head.

"You made friends with Yamanaka."

Sakura blinked a little bit surprised."You know her?" She asked, curiously.

"I guess you can say that. There's just some people you know in that school. But I don't see why she'd wanna be friends with you, she usually has good taste."

Since Itachi wasn't here, she punched his shoulder. He moved a step away from her, rubbing his arm."She still does, I'm a great person."

"Whatever you say, she's a good friend to have. Stick to her, because I'm not taking care of you."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him."I'm not a baby you know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Again she punched his shoulder. His eye twitched, but he said no more. He didn't want a bruised shoulder."But, you should know, you did just declare war with me."

Sakura gave him a confused look, but he didn't say anymore.

* * *

It was her second day. And this time she was going to make the best out of it. Yesterday wasn't so great. But that was in the past. And sense she had at least made one friend, things would go much smoother. Or at least it should have. She noticed almost as soon as she stepped foot inside, heads turned to look at her. She heard hushed whispers and received icy stares and some even glared at her.

She looked down, avoiding eye contact. This was not how she planned her second day or any day at all! What had she done to deserve this! It was like some high school drama or anime when the heroine-

"There you are!" Ino came out of nowhere, or Sakura just hadn't seen her coming. But when she heard the familiar voice , she was so relieved."You're famous, Sakura!"

Sakura blinked at the blonde who smiled mirthfully back. Famous? Ino must have picked up her confusion because then she answered with a laugh."You know, for kissing Sasuke, _the _of the most popular boys in the school!"

"Did you say THE most popular boy in school?" Sakura was flabbergasted. Yes, yes she knew he was popular, but she didn't know he was the king around here. He failed to mention that little detail. People had no idea what type of guy he was did they? She snorted. What a bunch of mindless followers.

And then it hit her."I'm going to have enemies aren't I?" She turned to Ino, the panic in her voice very clear.

"Well, duh! That's why I came to talk with you as soon as you got in."

"This is too much like those television shows, I just came here to have an average high school life.

"You threw that away when you kissed Sasuke. By the way, I forgot to ask, why _did_ you kiss Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked and stare at Ino, not confused but taken by surprise."Hm, wha-what do you mean by that?" She licked her bottom lip nervously. Why did she kiss Sasuke? To her it was obvious, she knew exactly how reacted after receiving a kiss from her. But to say that to Ino would be admitting that she had a closer relationship with him.

And never did she think that anyone would ask her that! No lies, to anyone else it would seem strange. But they were all more focused on the 'kissing' partr instead of why she kissed him. To think she was irrartated by that, though that fact saved her from questions that threw her off balance such as Ino's.

"What do you think? I mean, he insults you and then you kiss him on the cheek. When people get insulted, kissing is not a reaction they give."

"R-really? I think it's, umm, perfectly normal." It was no secret, Sakura was- indeed a terrible liar.

Ino narrowed her eyes at her classmate."You and Uchiha have something-"

"If we keep yapping our mouths on we'll be late for class!" Sakura abruptly interrupted and dashed away from the blonde. She was not getting caught on her second day of school, plus, Sasuke would kill her. And she very much like being alive.

During her sprint, she tripped over something and tripped. Not just the regular 'fall straight down trip', she had the 'flew a little then fell straight down'. Sakura, luckily didn't hurt any part of her body severely. As she pulled herself up into a sitting position, she heard Ino call out for her in concern.

With a sigh, she turned around to reply, when she saw the reason she tripped. Sasuke stood there with his leg out,not out too noticeably, but enough to make her trip."Sorry." He said, without the slightest hint of being _sorry_. "You shouldn't run in the halls." he said ever so arrogantly, then he stuck his tongue out at her and left.

Sakura scoffed as she hurried up to her feet. She couldn't think of anything to say until he was finally out of her sight. And of course, by then it was too late."So this is what he means by war, huh? Alright, I've got it." She clenched her teeth.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Asked Ino, who Sakura had noticed made it by her side while she was thinking of a comeback.

"What? Oh, um, nothing."

"You know Sasuke outside of school don't you?" She had asked so casually Sakura was shocked.

"N-no! Not at all!"

"You are very bad liar. If you want I'll pretend I don't know."

"Can you do that? Really?" Sakura looked at her desperately.

Ino laughed,"Sure, but you have to tell me all the details."

"I can't blab off to you." Sakura replied, biting her bottom lip gently. If she did, Sasuke would kill her. Though she wouldn't tell Ino that, she'd probably ruin his reputation. Or worse, her own.

Ino shook her head at her young friend and walked ahead of her."Then I guess I'll go ask Sasuke himself."

The pinkettes eyes went as huge as saucers and she immediately reached out , grabbing the blonde and pulling her back in hurry."Okay, okay. I'll tell you! But you can't tell anyone else. Otherwise..." Otherwise, she'd be a dead girl walking.

"Deal!"

* * *

Ino was grinning so hard at Sakura, she was afraid that the blondes mouth would be stuck that way forever. Awkwardly, Sakura twirled a piece of her hair with her finger. She had just finished explaining her 'connections' to Sasuke over their lunch. Constantly, she had to look around to make sure no one was listening. She had felt so incredibly nervous.

And Ino was just so giddy about it all.

"So, so, so let me get this straight. You not only know him, but LIVE WITH HIM!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth and bowed her head. A few others stared at them before going back to their own meals conversations."SHHHH!"

Ino removed her hand,"Sorry, sorry. It's just a lot to take in. You lucky girl, you."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura picked up her triangle sandwich and took a bite."There is nothing _lucky_ about it. He is a serious pain in a butt, didn't you anything in my story that I told you beside that I live with him."

"Yes, yes, you're just saying that to cover up you're true romantic feelings for him."

She literally choked of her food."He is my brother! The only feeling I have for him is sisterly love." She said fiercely. What Ino had said bothered her a great deal. _Her_ have romantic feeling for Sasuke! That was just blasphemy! It would be like incest, how could she say that so lightly. Even if they weren't a family, she would never like someone like him!

"Oh my. Getting worked up are we? You know, you two aren't even blood related. So I really don't see the problem." Ino shrugged."Plus, he himself doesn't consider you a sister for him for years! Oh my god, do you think he has been in love with you all this time?"

Just the idea of that, Sakra blinked her eyes. She didn't even know how to react it was so amazingly far-fetched. Then she laughed, like really laughed so hard. It was just ludicrous, hilarious ludicrous.

Ino watched her like she was a crazy person. But Sakura thought she was the crazy one for even suggesting such ridiculous thing. "Yeah, no." She responded after calming her giggles.

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say in the beginning. Don't come cying t me when I'm right."

"Sure. Of course."

"Ladies." Sakura jumped at the new voice. When she turned around she saw a tall guy with dark hair, as dark as Sasuke's, she noticed, pale skin and such a warm smile that strangely went well his dark eyes. She gulped down her food and watched as he took a seat next to Ino.

"This is Sai, from the art department." Ino said, introducing him with a kind smile."And yes, I know he's hot. He's also mine."

"I've been claimed." He said in teasing matter."You must be Haruno, nice to meet you."

Sakura smiled."Same to you. So, you guys are dating."

"Oh, we're not dating." He smiled awkwardly.

Ino leaned over the table to Sakura and whispered."But we will be." When sai raised an eyebrow at her she only winked at him flirtatously.

That got a small laugh out of Sakura, especially when Sai gave her a weird look.

"By the way, the halls are buzzing with rumors about the brave yet stupid girl who kissed Uchiha." He said, pulling out his own lunch.

Her smile disappeared just like that."Oh."

Not noticing her change in mood, he continued mercilessly."Yeah, you should hear the things that the girls say. It's not pretty, they talk about how shameless you are and hjow you probably go after any guy and- Ow!"

Ino punched his shoulder with one fast but hard jab. It would surely leave a bruise. While he massaged his shoulder, Ino spoke trying to cmfort Sakura."Ignore him and you know what ignore those girls too. They're just jealous that you got some real lady pecks in and they didn't."

Sakura gave a lopsidd grin. To be honest it wasn't Ino's words that comforted her, but the fact she was trying to comfort her. The blone may be a gossip queen, but she was pretty and bold and overall a wonderful frien. Especially, considering they only met yesterday."I think I can get through high school if I have you, Ino."

"Aww, getting all mjushy on me so soon." Ino rolled her eyes, but she was smiling."To be honest, I was happy to make friend with you. I knew immediately we'd make a good team."

"Why?"

"Because we're both alike in a good way."

They grinned at one another."You guys do know I'm still here right." Sai said after a moment of silence.

And then Ino said some witty reply and they were starting up anothe conversation about things and people Sakura had no idea about. But she didn't at all. She sighed and looked up and saw Sasuke passing by. She didn't know why, but seeing him today comforted her.

Wait, she still had to get him back for tripping her. And so the plotting began.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed! I've actually been writing this chapter in bits and peices, but I've been so distracted. It has some mistakes, but I was in a hurry to upload so I'll fix them later. Please, review/favorite/follow!

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	8. AN

A/N : *Clears throat* So here's the thing. I know that I have been recently updating at an incredible slow rate. Mainly because of my school and life. And I hate doing that to you guys and myself. Every time I write again after a long period of time I realize how it gets a bit harder. And I don't want that anymore. When I upload lately, I don't proofread or revise because I'm in such hurry to give my followers what they want. And I hate giving you guys that.

And so, I've come to a decision. A decision, that I'm a bit sad about, but feel more responsible to make. NO NO NO! I am not quitting fanfics OR discontinuing the story. Okay, so maybe the latter is a bit true. I am canceling this story. HOLD IT, don't cry yet. I'm not giving up on this story! You see, I have a plan!

What's this plan you ask? Indeed I will stop uploading on sister's complex, but I will not stop writing it. I love this story too much. I will continue to write it and once I finish the WHOLE STORY, I will upload it steadily, while only needing to proofread. I know it will take a while. But I'm more focused now and trying to stay on track.

So, yes, I am deleting this. But pleas follow me and wait for the upload. It'll probably take a few months. But once it's up you'll get to read all it's yuminess. I have so many ideas to write, but I know I can only write one at a time. So thank you for reading and stick with me, please?

Little Miss Kairi out~!


End file.
